My Little Pony: Harmony Unleashed - Anthro Bunraku x Equestria Girls: Mirror Raiders
My Little Pony: Harmony Unleashed - Anthro Bunraku x Equestria Girls: Mirror Raiders (Also known in Japan as My Little Pony: Harmony Unleashed - Anthro Bunraku X Equestria Girls Anime Crossover Movie: Journey Through Two Worlds; ''マイ·リトル·ポニー：ハーモニーアンリーシュド：アンソロ文楽Xエクエストリアガールズ アニメクロス劇場版 二つの世界を旅, ''Mai· ritoru· ponī: Hāmonīanrīshudo: Ansoro bunraku X ekuesutoriagāruzu Anime kurosu gekijō-ban Futatsu no sekai o tabi) is a 2013 Japanese-American animated two-parter feature film produced by Hasbro Studios, Titmouse Inc, Trigger, DHX Media and NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Entertainment Studios Inc. based on both the Anthro Bunraku graphic novel series and its animated series developed by Aaron Montalvo and Meghan McCarthy, as well as the controversial spin-off animated film, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. The movie is written by Nicole Dubuc, Meghan McCarthy and Aaron Montalvo, with the story by Montalvo himself, directed by Hiroyuki Imaishi and Jayson Thiessen and distributed by NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Entertainment Studios Inc. and FremantleMedia Enterprises, with theatrical releases by Cinedigm in United States, Alliance Films in Canada, Televisa Films in Latin America, Manga Entertainment in Europe and, Nikkatsu in Japan, Madman Entertainment in Australia, as well as DVD releases from Aniplex, Bandai Visual, Shout! Factory, Madman, Manga UK and Televisa. The film is not rated, but in the TV airing, due to being uncut, it's rated TV-MA LSV. The film will be released from July 5-6 on the Pony Network and coming to Home Video the next week after the TV airing, as well as having a limited theatrical release in August 2013. Plot Part One Twilight Sparkle, in the Anthro universe, unexpectedly meets a human Twilight, which it appears from the Equestria Girls Universe after Sunset Shimmer and Trixie managed to divide 2 worlds thanks to a magical mirror which they broke it. then her friends meet their human counterparts, which Blitz and Applejack happens to be frenemies with their human and yet originally female counterparts, as well as Applejack becoming a rival with Flash Sentry, Sunset's ex-boyfriend and Twilight's friend, for which he doubts about Sentry becoming Twilight's boyfriend, and Spike meeting his EqG counterpart as a talking dog, which he adopts Spike to himself, despite being Twilight's pet. The anthro gang and the Equestria Girls must find out who did it Part Two After Twilight's depression of breaking up with Applejack, blaming the other Twilight Sparkle for being with Flash Sentry after anthro Twilight not realizing that Applejack was a girl from the very beginning in the Original FiM Universe, A dark secret to an impostor has been discovered, as Sunset Shimmer was imprisoned in the changeling mines, as well as Twilight Sparkle after being captured by Queen Chrysalis herself and Trixie capturing his friends in action while trying to save Twilight. It led to the battle of the fate of two worlds when Applejack, Spike, Flash Sentry and their friends goes against Sunset and Trixie. Cast English Dub *Tara Strong - Twilight Sparkle *Matt Hill - Applejack *Ashleigh Ball - Applejack, Rainbow Dash (EqG Counterpart) *Drew Nelson - Rainbow Blitz *Andrea Libman - Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy *Tabitha St. Germain - Rarity, Princess Luna *Brad Swaile - Spike *Cathy Weseluck - Spike the Dog (EqG Counterpart) *Kathleen Barr - Trixie Lulamoon, Queen Chrysalis *Nicole Oliver - Princess Celestia *Rebecca Shoichet - Sunset Shimmer *Vincent Tong - Flash Sentry *Michelle Creber - Apple Bloom *Claire Corlett - Sweetie Belle *Madeleine Peters - Scootaloo *Brynna Drummond - Babs Seed *Andrew Francis - Shining Armor *Britt McKillip - Princess Cadance *Patrick Stewart - Narrator Japanese Dub *Maaya Sakamoto Anthro/Miyuki Sawashiro EqG - Twilight Sparkle *Kenichi Suzumura Anthro/Sora Tokui EqG - Applejack *Showtaro Morikubo Anthro/Izumi Kitta EqG - Rainbow Blitz/Rainbow Dash *Suzuko Mimori - Pinkie Pie *Aya Hirano Anthro/Mikoi Sasaki EqG - Rarity *Kana Hanazawa Anthro/Emiri Kato EqG - Fluttershy *Tetsuya Kakihara Anthro/Motoko Kumai EqG - Spike *Rie Tanaka Anthro/Kikuko Inoue EqG - Princess Celestia *Ayako Kawasumi Anthro/Yumi Uchiyama EqG - Princess Luna *Ryoka Yuzuki - Trixie Lulamoon *Nana Mizuki - Sunset Shimmer *Kisho Taniyama - Flash Sentry *Aya Endo Anthro/Ikue Otani EqG - Apple Bloom *Mamiko Noto Anthro/Taeko Kawata EqG - Sweetie Belle *Junko Takeuchi Anthro/Mariya Ise EqG - Scootaloo *Minako Kotobuki - Babs Seed *Tomokazu Seki - Shining Armor *Aki Toyosaki - Princess Cadance *Fumihiko Tachiki - Narrator Music *Composed by: Jamie Christopherson, Daniel Ingram, Mervin Mathew Interquel Mini-series Prynoski, Montalvo and Renzetti are planning to make a 5-part television special mini-series as a prequel for the Mirror Raiders sequel, Dual Equine Blood. They said that 2 episodes will be taking place in the Equestria Girls universe, 2 in the Anthro Bunraku universe and the final both simultaneously leading to the film. As the film is a Titmouse x Trigger project, Hiromi Wakabayashi will direct the first two and Akira Amemiya will direct the last 2, while both Amemiya and Wakabayashi directs the final episode with Mike Milo serves as creative director and Jayson Thiessen as chief director. It has been confirmed on Twitter by Otsuka and Renzetti that it will be released streaming on Hulu, YouTube and Netflix on December 2013 worldwide and releasing the japanese dub in Japan on NicoNico and Bandai Channel the week after the overseas' release as well as streaming the dub overseas on Hulu and Crunchyroll. Sequel In New York Comic Con 2013, The crew of the animated series are planning for a sequel to Mirror Raiders and expected to be released in 2014 alongside the anime AB film. More information is yet to be announced for the film. Category:Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Harmony Unleashed Category:Anthro Bunraku Series Category:Equestria Girls (spin-off) Category:Animated